In recent years, with development of technology, a liquid crystal display technology is constantly improved. A Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) dominates a display field due to advantages such as good image quality, low power consumption, and being eco-friendly.
A basic structure of the TFT-LCD comprises an array substrate and a color filter substrate cell-assembled and liquid crystal interposed between the two substrates, in coordination with an external circuit and a backlight, whether the liquid crystal is deflected or not and a deflection degree thereof are regulated by adjusting a voltage difference between the array substrate and the color filter substrate, so as to achieve color display.
It is known to the inventor that the color filter substrate includes square and closely-arranged red color filters, green color filters and blue color filters; and because the color filters of the three colors are all formed by coating a corresponding region with a color resist material, a utilization rate of light emitted from the backlight of the TFT-LCD is relatively low.